Una voz entre las sombras
by tsuki-shiroi
Summary: Hermione intenta ayudar a Harry a destruir al que no debe ser nombrado, pero en su vano intento en ir mas allá se encuentra con fuerzas que están muy lejos de su compresión, y el único que le tiende una mano para ayudarla a saciar la sed de aquella oscura criatura que la posee es aquel silencioso y observador slytherin. Theodore N/Hermione G.; Draco M/ OC
1. Prologo

**Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, ustedes a estas alturas ya saben que son de Rowling. El resto, si es de mi autoría. En esta historia pese a ambientarse dentro del universo de Harry Potter, el director no ha muerto. Y rondan los 17 años, al menos Hermione.**

**Prologo**

Estaba nerviosa, asustada. Había ideado un plan. Pero estaba segura que si Harry o Ron se enteraban de lo que estaba apunto de hacer, se lo prohibirían, y no sólo harían eso, es más informarían al profesor Dumbledore e incluso podrían expulsarla por ello. Se detuvo en medio del oscuro pasillo con el corazón galopando con violencia sobre su pecho mientras ella reacomodó la capa de invisibilidad de Harry. Se debatió consigo misma durante varios minutos antes de continuar.

No podían expulsarla por lo que iba a hacer ¿o si?

Dudó un par de minutos antes de decidir que debía continuar. Pero no podía dar marcha atrás. Desde hacia meses había buscado una forma, alguna solución que les ayudase con todo aquello que se les iba a venir encima en cualquier momento y no habían muchas esperanzas.

De hecho sólo había una.

Y era tan aterradora y peligrosa, como permitir que Harry fuese y se entregase al que no debe ser nombrado en persona y esperase salir vivo del encuentro.

Tragó saliva con dificultad sintiendo su boca secarse ante el peso de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.


	2. capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1**

Su vida era una mierda.

Siempre había sido así, y había pensado que siempre lo sería.

Al menos así fue hasta conocerla a ella.

Sabía que era la amiguita de Potter, y el cerebro tras esa pandilla de idiotas, pero nunca se había puesto a notar su existencia más allá de eso, hasta "ese" día. La encontró en la biblioteca, hace ya más de un año, y aunque sabía que la joven solía ir allí a estudiar —tal vez aun más que él— nunca habían cruzado ni una palabra, de hecho pocas veces se encontraban. Ella siempre rozando la parte central de la biblioteca o cerca de la entrada, y él, él siempre rondando a las puertas de la sección prohibida sin que nadie se percatara de su presencia.

Pero "ese" día fue diferente, ésta vez cuando él pasó por uno de los estantes, alguien chocó con él. Y para su sorpresa se trataba de ella.

—¡Lo siento! No te vi—ella se apresuró a disculparse, y él bastante sorprendido de su actitud decidió seguir su ejemplo y agacharse a recoger los libros.—De verdad lo siento no sé dónde tengo la cabeza en estos días…—Sin querer tomó uno de los libros de ella, "pociones avanzadas" y se lo ofreció. Ella dio un respingo, y él pudo notar que apenas fue en ese momento en el que ella se dio cuenta con quién había estado disculpándose— Nott—ella se congeló en su lugar y parecía sentirse pequeña ante él.

Típico pensó, sin saber el porqué la reacción de ella le molestó. No era para tanto, él sólo la estaba mirando a los ojos. Aunque sabía que los demás siempre huían de su mirada. En cuanto vio la intención de ella de esquivarlo depositó, tal vez con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria, el libro de ella sobre la colección que ya tenía la joven sobre su regazo. Se levantó y en cuestión de segundos ya había dado dos pasos, cuando la voz de ella lo detuvo.

—Nott —y él se dio vuelta molesto— creo que éste es tuyo. Y…Gracias…por haberme ayudado—dijo ella con una hermosa sonrisa decorando su tierno rostro, mientras le tendió el libro el cual él alcanzó a coger aun afectado por la reacción de la chica. Nunca nadie lo había mirado de esa manera, nunca nadie le había regalado una sonrisa genuina, desinteresada. Jamás. No recordaba, ni siquiera la de algún familiar, que alguna vez se alegrase por recibirle, a él o a cualquier Nott. La chica dio medio vuelta y siguió su camino, sin prestarle atención al joven que permaneció de pie, rígido, en la misma posición en la que ella lo dejó desde hacia ya varios minutos, con la expresión de sorpresa congelada en su usualmente inexpresivo rostro, sosteniendo un libro del que no recordaba el titulo, y a decir verdad, ya no le importaba.

De eso había pasado ya un año, por lo que en las tardes iba a la biblioteca a observarla en silencio, sin que nadie se percatase de ello, o al menos eso creía.

—Últimamente ella parece mucho más cansada y preocupada que de costumbre. ¿No lo crees Theo? —el aludido volteó sorprendido. Aún en contra de su voluntad reconoció la dulce voz de Rose Helmet. De cabello negro, largo y liso y de ojos de un azul tan profundo que parecían leerte el alma en cuestión de segundos para luego devorarte, si era esa la intención su dueña. Una chica que según había investigado hacía un par de meses pertenecía a Ravenclaw. Ella era la única que le hablaba fuera de Slytherin, de hecho, sino fuese por el grupo de Malfoy ella sería la única que parecía percatarse de su existencia. De no ser porque estaba seguro de sus sentimientos acerca de cierta Griffindor, seguramente hubiese caído enamorado de ella, y a veces le daba la impresión de que Rose lo sabía, pero otras, otras le daba la impresión de que ella huía de su pasado, de sí misma y de todo, cargando con un peso que sentía demasiado grande como para poder seguir respirando. Justo como él.

Por eso era que los eternos silencios entre ellos dos nunca eran mal recibidos por el otro.

A veces sentía que en ella tenía la familia que jamás tuvo, y que jamás tendría.

Pero eso era algo que nunca admitiría delante de nadie, ni siquiera delante de ella.

Arqueó una ceja a manera de interrogación. Tratando de recordar el momento en que le había dado permiso de tomarse tantas confianzas con él. Nadie a parte de Malfoy y Zabini lo llamaba de esa forma. Suspiro sintiéndose derrotado de antemano ante la sincera y melancólica sonrisa que la joven le otorgó, mientras ella se encogía de hombros, al parecer intuyendo, con demasiada precisión para su gusto, el rumbo de los pensamientos de él.

Volvió a fijar su atención en Granger, y sopesó la posibilidad de negar cuanta atención le prestaba a la leona.

—Ni se te ocurra negar que vienes aquí todas las tardes bajo la excusa de leer un rato y ausentarte de las presiones de las serpientes, sólo para verla a ella —era en esos momentos en que no entendía como demonios ella no había terminado en Slytherin, ella le devolvió una sonrisa cargada de misterios. Él achicó los ojos, tratando de estudiarla, sin encontrar una forma de traspasar el velo de misterios que era ella. Él aún no había podido averiguar nada de ella, de hecho nadie sabía nada de ella. Menos aún los de su propia casa.

—¿Cómo…—no alcanzó a terminar de formular la pregunta cuando ella le interrumpió con actitud seria, algo poco común en ese animo tan taciturno y reflexivo que la caracterizaba.

—Estoy cansándome de tus pobres intentos por acercarte a ella.—se encogió de hombros— Decidí ayudarte.

—¿Por qué lo hari—de nuevo ella no le dejó terminar, mirándolo con una mezcla de infinita tristeza y dolor que lo dejó sin habla.

—Por que si esperas demasiado, después…después podría ser demasiado tarde. Y no quiero verte sufrir —sintió por un momento la cálida mano de la joven rozar con infinita dulzura su mejilla. Y algo dentro de él se removió. No alcanzó a analizarlo cuando la voz de Malfoy saliendo tras un estante lo sorprendió.

—Nott— le llamó, y algo en su tono de voz le dijo al castaño que Malfoy había visto todo, y que no le gustaba en lo absoluto, se poso nervioso. Si él se daba cuenta de lo que sentía por Hermione sería demasiado problemático, tal vez hasta peligroso. Se quedó en silencio sin saber que hacer o cómo reaccionar hasta que sintió la mano de ella apretándole el hombro, llamando su atención. La seriedad en el rostro de ella parecía pedirle que se calmara. Ella se acercó al oído él, y pese a la turbación que sintió ante la familiaridad del gesto de ella lo que le llamó la atención fue la forma cómo la mandíbula de Malfoy se tensó.

—Cálmate, luces más pálido de lo normal, no dejes que él sospeche. Y cuándo llegue el momento sólo sígueme la corriente. —él la miró preocupado por sus últimas palabras, y aun más confundido ante la complicidad de su gesto, sin embargo se calmo, y volviendo a colocarse la fría mascara que siempre usaba con todos encaro a su compañero.

—¿Qué deseas Malfoy? —por un momento le dio la impresión de ver cómo la careta de Malfoy se caía debido a la sorpresa, no supo si fue por la respuesta que le dio o por la familiaridad con la que rose le trataba, pero el rubio se recompuso con rapidez.

—¡Blaisse esta buscándote! —desde cuándo el rubio era el recadero de Zabinni? pensó y la risita ahogada de Rose le dio a entender que ella pensaba lo mismo que él. Sintió curiosidad y quiso preguntarle pero el rubio se le adelantó.

—¿De que demonios te ríes mocosa? ¿Acaso tus padres no te enseñaron los modales? —siseó. Pero ella no se inmutó, jamás lo hacia con él, y eso era lo que mas cabreaba Malfoy.

—Espérame un poco antes de irte —y sin más, sin dirigirle una sola mirada al rubio, se alejó de ellos.

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron en silencio por un largo rato observando como ella se alejaba de ellos para acercarse a la mesa, un poco alejada del resto en la que Granger le devolvía un poco cohibida el amigable saludo con el que llegó la morena de tez de porcelana. Theo sonrió en contra de su voluntad. Al parecer él no era el único que se sentía confundido ante las atenciones de Rose. Observó como Granger le devolvió la sonrisa mientras le hacia espacio para que se sentase con ella en la mesa, y en ese momento envidio la capacidad de Rose para acercarse a otros y ganar su confianza, cuándo quería. En menos de cinco segundos Rose ya estaba halando a Granger llevándosela a rastras entre unas estanterías ¿Qué estaba planeando? Granger parecía incomoda pero aun así se dejaba arrastrar pese a las protestas que intentaba, y estaba seguro q serian en vano, de darle a una emocionada Ravenclaw. No sabía si ir e intervenir, pero en caso de hacerlo que debería hacer? Proteger a Rose de Granger, ridículo, Granger nunca le haría daño, una de las cosas que le gustaban de esa leona era su capacidad por tratar a todos por igual, incluido él. Entonces se dio cuenta que la urgencia que sintió era de proteger a Granger. Había algo en Rose que te hacia sentir deseos de protegerla, pero a veces te daban ganas de mantenerte tan lejos de ella como pudieras, ya había notado como los miembros de su casa, de hechos como todos en general mientras ella no los quisiera cerca, se mantenían al margen de ella. Había algo en sus cambios de actitud que le preocupaba. Ella escondía algo y lo sabia, pero una parte de él estaba demasiado consciente de que le aterraba la idea que al tratar de acercarse, Rose descubriera lo más oscuro de él en el proceso. Y a él no le gustaba estar en desventaja.

Entonces recordó que Malfoy seguía a su lado, y vio como mantenía los puños blancos de la fuerza que ejercía contra ellos, al apretarlos. Mirando al espacio en el que ellas habían desaparecido. Por un momento el pensamiento de que Malfoy estuviese interesado en alguna de las dos pasó por su mente, pero luego recordó de quien estaba hablando. En el caso de Malfoy, seguramente se trataba de algo mucho más sencillo y elemental, orgullo. Quiso poner los ojos en blanco, al saber que el rubio aun estaba molesto por la falta de atención de Rose. Debía ser un golpe demasiado grande para su enorme ego que la misteriosa y linda ravenclaw actuara como si él no existiese. Se quedó pasmado por un momento ¿Había dicho linda? Entonces tras tensarse por un momento reflexionó sobre ello. Y decidió no mentirse, Rose era linda, mucho, pero era esa actitud taciturna y solitaria de ella, demasiado parecida a la de él la que mantenía alejados a todos. Malfoy incluido. Volvió a poner su atención en él.

—No le hagas caso a su apariencia de chico tímido y solitario. Es un gran chico en realidad, ya te darás cuenta por ti misma. —Theo se tensó al reconocer esa voz. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Rose al decirle esas cosas a Granger?. Estaba ayudándolo a acercarse a ella? Ambas se pusieron delante de él, ignorando a Malfoy olímpicamente quien parecía querer asesinar a Rose con la mirada. En el caso de Granger parecía mas que la pobre estaba demasiado cohibida por su presencia como para notar la del rubio aun par de pasos al lado de él. Sonrió. Algo dentro de él se creció al darse cuenta de que la ponía nerviosa. —¿Vez te lo dije? aquí esta —dijo ella, pero pese a que parecía estar hablando con la leona, él sabia para quien iban dirigidas esas palabras en realidad.

El arqueo una ceja con elegancia. Pidiéndole en silencio explicaciones por su comportamiento.

— Theo, Hermione tiene problemas con una tarea para Snape, esa que tu hiciste ayer. Y estoy segura de que tú podrías prestarle ese libro que te llevaste para que la pobre pueda terminar la investigación. Es que ya no queda ninguno y a ella le encantaría poder devolvértelo antes del fin de semana.

—¿Y es que la come libros no puede simplemente esperar un par de días? —justo cuando él iba a decirle que lo esperaran mientras iría por el libro Malfoy los interrumpió, y quiso lanzarle una maldición allí mismo. Acaso no sabía cuando callarse?— ¿Acaso no puede quedarse un fin de semana sin un libro entre

—¡Cállate Malfoy! —siseó Rose con una actitud que Theo jamás le había visto antes. Sus fríos ojos azules puestos en la serpiente parecieron bastar para que éste se estremeciera y sintiese deseos de morderse la lengua. Luego ella se giro y miro a Theo con la dulzura y cariño con el que siempre lo hacia.—¿Cierto que vas a ayudarnos?—había momentos en los que estaba seguro que Rose tenía algo que no estaba bien. Y el silencio sepulcral en el que se había sumido el rubio no ayudaba a mejorar sus conjeturas.

—Claro —respondió Theo y dudo un instante si dejarlas a solas con Malfoy o no. Rose no tardó en notar su duda y asintió con la cabeza dándole a entender que estarían bien. Mientras Hermione seguía removiéndose incomoda, sin saber muy bien que hacer, por un momento amagó en decirle que no se preocupara, que no quería causarle molestias con su ….¿Qué había entre esos dos? Se preguntó serian novios? (por que a su forma de ver era la única forma por la cual el slytherin aceptaría tan fácilmente ayudarla) o los amigos de éste (parecía ser que Rose también tenía problemas con Malfoy), pero la mirada que le lanzo Rose bastó para que no se moviera.

—Por cierto Malfoy, Snape esta buscándote —comentó ella, con total naturalidad. En ese momento el rubio salió del trance en el que parecía encontrarse. Y Hermione abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Estaba mintiéndole a Malfoy en la cara? Éste también pareció pensar lo mismo, ya que bufó, antes de responderle con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción. ¿Acaso lo creía tan idiota como para caer en semejante mentira de principiantes?

—Y en que momento si se puede saber tuviste tiempo entre Granger y los estantes para encontrarte con el jefe de mi casa? Además por que él me mandaría un mensaje contigo —Malfoy se acercó a ella acechándola, pero Rose no se inmuto simplemente se encogió de hombros, lo cual logró molestarlo aún más.

—¿No estas prestándome demasiada atención Malfoy? ¿Tu? ¿El rey de las serpientes? —él se sonrojó en el acto y apretó los puños con fuerza, tornándolos blancos. Theo no perdió de vista ningún movimiento mientras tenía la varita lista para sacarla en el caso de ser necesario. De nuevo se sorprendió ante el sentimiento protector que tenía hacia Rose ¿desde cuando su intento de amistad se había vuelto tan importante?

—Mira mocosa estúpida —susurró con ira contenida, acercándose aun más a ella acechándola. Pero ella no se dejó intimidar y avanzo a su vez, acercando su rostro demasiado al del rubio, el cual se removió incomodo ante la cercanía. Theo ahogo una risa al darse cuenta de la turbación del rubio, al saberse conocedor de lo que allí ocurría. Se sintió mal por su amigo por que si las cosas iban por el camino que él creía, el pobre sufriría las duras y las maduras mucho antes de alcanzar su objetivo, si es que lo alcanzaba. Y si es q algún día él era capaz de aceptar todo lo que ello implicaba. Esa era una batalla que tenía perdida mucho antes de empezar. Guardo su varita, seguro de que Rose conseguiría la manera de salir ilesa de eso y dando media vuelta se dispuso a salir de la biblioteca. Sintió la mirada desesperada de Hermione y se dio la vuelta, para dedicarle una sonrisa tranquila y confiada, la primera que ella veía, la primera que él mostraba en mucho tiempo. Observó con absoluto placer como ella se sonrojo con violencia ante su reacción, y se mostro aun mas confundida cuando el le modulo sin voz estarán bien, no te preocupes Hermione le vio irse con una tranquilidad que la dejó perpleja, tanto o más que su sonrisa.

—Es tu problema si no me crees, al fin de cuentas serás tu el que tenga que dar explicaciones cuando él se de cuenta que te di el mensaje y no quisiste ir, ya sabes bien q él se dará cuenta —la sonrisa de satisfacción que Rose le dedicó le dio a entender que sabia tan bien como él que su padrino dominaba la legeremancia. ¿Cómo demonios se enteró ella de eso? Pensó el rubio.— Además como _**bien sabes**_ Malfoy, cuando Theo no esta sólo vagando por los pasillos, o esta conmigo o esta contigo, así que al verme sola supondría q él estaría contigo —y por alguna razón que Malfoy desconocía, su comentario le molestó, no sólo la alusión que ella hizo, de nuevo, sobre la atención que él le prestaba.

Por su parte Hermione estaba demasiado sorprendida por la forma en como la Ravenclaw trataba a Malfoy, y aun mas del hecho de que ella siguiese intacta. Observó el lugar en por el que Nott se había ido hacia unos segundos, con curiosidad. Tal vez los rumores de que ellos dos tenían algo eran ciertos, de ser así eso explicaría el porque Malfoy no le había lanzado alguna maldición a estas alturas.

Draco por su parte estaba furioso. No sólo tenia que aguantarse a la sangresucia, la cual veía seguía turbada aun par de pasos más allá. Eso lo hizo sentirse bien, pero no lo suficiente. Con Rose Helmet en medio él jamás se sentiría bien. Y eso lo hacia enojarse aun más si cabía. ¿Qué demonios pasaba por la cabeza de esa cría? Jamás se sentía intimidada por él, de hecho las pocas veces, si mal no recordaba estará era la segunda o tercera, que le prestaba algo de atención, él siempre salía mal librado. Por que la muy maldita se dedicaba a ignorarlo olímpicamente, como si el fuese un simple insecto pintado en la pared. Si se creía superior a él, la verdad no lo sabía. Porque ella se había dedicado tanto a demostrarle que él no existía para ella, que pocas veces se dignaba a notar su presencia. Y él no podía permitir que eso sucediera, jamás.

Él era Draco Malfoy y ninguna mujer y mucho menos esa come libros empollona fotocopia de Granger, iba a seguir ignorándolo.

Por muy buena que estuviera.

Mucho menos por un hermoso par de ojos que tuviese.

Pero lo que más le hacia hervir la sangre, a niveles que jamás creyó sentir jamás en su miserable vida ( por que si se había vuelto miserable en el que instante que notó q esa mocosa de su misma edad que empataba con él en sus casi perfectas notas—en las que se mataba por sacara para poder así impresionar a su padre-, por que la muy estúpida le quitaba la honor de ser primero cuando por fin podía hacerlo sin la presencia de la fastidiosa de Granger, lo ignoraba sin importar lo que él hiciese), era que esa mocosa traga-libros, prefería la compañía de Nott, el callado, taciturno y casi invisible Nott, que a la suya.

Y "ESO", eso lo puteaba.

Lo puteaba y lo corroía a un nivel que se escapaba de su comprensión.

La odiaba, en verdad la odiaba.


End file.
